All Fun and Games
by mselphabathropp109
Summary: Drama and fun at Xavier Mansion. Co-written with my BFF to show a friendship between Rogue   Jean. No good at summaries, sorry!  Pairings: Jott  Jean x Scott  Romy  Rogue/Marie x Remy/Gambit


~AN: Hi! So, this is actually written by two people, myself and my best friend, and it started out as a tradition of ours, a role-play as our favorite characters, as we do at every sleepover. Each segment is sectioned out by a double-space and I've done my best to mark POV switches. I wrote as Jean, and my friend wrote as Rogue. Telepathy indicated by /text/ or /text/. If they're a little OOC, we apologize- it was all meant as fun-and-games, and we actually didn't know it would turn out so well. Also, this is a WIP, so we'll do our best to update as we find good points to do so.

Disclaimer: Marvel isn't ours, and we aren't making anything off of this. We're only in high school, and we're still pitifully broke. Seriously, if we did own Marvel, Emma would be dead, and Jean wouldn't be.

~AN2: Sorry again, but this is a sort of blend of all the 'verses. Little bit movie, little bit comics, cartoons, etc. Rogue is about 18, Remy is 20. Jean and Scott, we're assuming, are somewhere in their late-twenties or early thirties. That's it for now, so, here's our story!

_Jean_

Logan walked into my medlab, and I, oddly enough, wasn't phased at all by the amounts of blood on his standard white shirt.

"Logan," I greeted him without looking up from my work, "what'd you do this time?"

"Jeannie. No faith in me?"

"Not since the last time you asked. And before you ask again, no, my power isn't 'putting up' with Scott. You know, something _did_ change since the last time you were here, though."

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

I took a deep breath and sighed slightly before I told him matter-of-factly, "Scott and I got married."

I think I may be partially deafened because of his loud, "What?"

"Oh I lord," I mumbled under my breath, as I heard a loud scream erupt from the medlab, "Geez, you guys, can you keep it down? _Some_ of us are trying to study."

I sighed. "Sorry, Marie." (She'd come in with the noise.) "_Some _of us don't react well to hearing about marriages." I closed my eyes briefly as I heard Scott in my mind through our telepathic rapport. /Jean, you've been in your lab all day. I think some air would do you good. Want to come hang out in the garage with me? I have another auto safety class after this, but then I'm good to go./

Smiling, I thought back to him, /Sounds great. I'll see you in a few minutes, babe./

Out loud, I asked, "Marie, aren't you supposed to be in history with Ororo right now?"

"Oh, uhm, well you know about that," I glanced away nervously, "I uh, totally didn't do my homework and you know Storm, she'll have my head." A cheesy grin spread across my face, "I mean, there's more to life than history right? If you don't live now your life will be history."-

"I suppose I could talk to her for you. But Marie, I _know_ you're intelligent; you should try harder. Besides, for upperclassmen to be on the team, you have to maintain a 2.0 GPA," I added. /Hon, your wife's a bitch,/ I laughed as I thought to Scott.

/I've punched people for saying less than that about you, babe. Why do you say that?/

Mentally, I sent him a quick rundown of the conversation. /Oh. You told Logan? Great! I wasn't looking forward to that./

/You suck. I love you./ I 'told' him. /Be right there, I promise./ "I'm going to the garage. Head out of here so I can lock up, would you two?" When they did, I closed up the room, just enough that it'd be secure, but I could still run like hell and work with an emergency case if I needed to. This _is_ a mutant school, and when you add superpowers to emotional, hormonal teenagers, it can get messy.

I noticed vaguely that with my black pumps, knee-length skirt, and vee-neck tee under my lab coat, I looked about ten years older. Damn.

/What was that, Jean?/ Scott was confused. Honestly, I didn't blame him.

/Sorry, didn't mean to send that. I'm almost there./ It was pretty adorable, when I walked into the garage, he stood up from the wall he was leaning on while he taught and walked over to me.

"Hi," I smiled at him.

"Hey," he smiled back. I vaguely heard a bunch of students complain when I kissed him.

"Oh come _on_," I told them. "It was a hell of a lot cleaner than some of the crap you guys do." Just to spite them, I kissed him again. /I still love the sound of Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers,/ I told Scott.

/Me too,/ he agreed.

_Rogue (Marie)_

"PDA PDA." I gagged, sticking my tongue as I noticed Jean and Scott staring love strunkingly at each other. "Ew, don't need any of this lovey dovey stuff you guys." I hopped up on my chair, tossing my black backpack to the side.

_Jean_

"Glad you showed up, Marie," Scott smirked. "You guys can quit whining and get over it. Anyways. Anyone remember what we're talking about? No? Well, how about we go over the joys of driving under the influence, since Jean's here?"

I sat down on the edge of the workbench, lifting myself onto it easily, and ignoring the stares from the boys. "Hon, you talked about that last week. This week was supposed to be seatbelts in cars and jets."

/Thanks,/ he told me. /What would I do without you?/

I smiled. /Suffer horribly and go insane, I'd imagine./ "Anybody know what I saw the most in my med school intern period?" When Artie raised his hand, I called on him.

"Car accidents?" When I nodded at him, he smiled.

"Right. Now….."

The rest of the hour went slowly, but lunch _was_ right afterwards, so we were all ready to get out of there. Scott and I grabbed lunch and walked to our favorite spot, under an oak tree by the lake. We were talking and catching up from the day, mostly enjoying each other's company, when Rahne came running out of the mansion, screaming, "Dr Grey, come quick! Gambit's back, but he's hurt bad!"

/So much for a quiet day,/ I told Scott as we ran in. /Get Marie. If it's that bad, I'm going to need someone to help me keep him relatively calm and still./

_Rogue(Marie)_

I blinked slowly, as the words slowly hit me, "W-w-what?" I stammered.

"Come on!" Scott grabbed my arm, as the two of us dashed off. When we reached the medlab, Jean was snapping for something to apply pressure on the worst of the cut with. "R-remy?" I shoved Scott out of the way, forcing my way over to him.

"Hey, darlin'." Gambit smiled weakly, lifting his head from the stainless steel table weakly.

"Head, down now." Jean snapped from where she was standing, sorting through her medical tools.

A clear tear streaked down my rosy red cheeks, taking my mascara with it, I reached up and wiped a tear from brown eyes, smudging my make up.

"Shoulda worn waterproof make up ay, Cherie?"

I stared in utter shock at him, "Well I'm sorry for not _knowing_ you were going to be in a car crash!"

_Jean_

I thought to myself how adorable these two were, and sighed as I got to work. "Goddamn it Remy, hold still! You're making the bleeding worse. Scott, hand me the gauze, disinfectant, and surgical tape." When he did so, I warned Gambit, "This is going to sting like hell, especially since some of these cuts are so deep. What the hell did you do, anyways?" I noticed that when Remy hissed in pain, Marie grabbed his hand.

I finished patching him up about an hour later. "I want you to stay here for the night, and believe me when I say I _will_ know if you don't listen." I took Scott by the hand and led him to the door. I whispered to Marie, "Be careful, but I'll leave you here for a bit. Just shut the door behind you when you leave, sweetheart," and walked out with Scott.

After the two of them had left, I twirled around, narrowing my brown eyes, "What the _fuck_ were you doing? I've told you countless times not to speed!"

"Aw but mom." He grinned, and my heart melted.

"_I'm_ the teenager, you should be worrying about me, not the other way around!"

"I promise, I won't speed." Letting out a sigh, I hopped up on the bed next to him, gently rubbing his bandages.

"You better not." I whispered, laying my head down next to his, "If you die, I'm so dumping your ass."

_Jean_

Scott and I walked into the Professor's office shortly after he called us telepathically. "Professor. What's going on," I asked him warily. He never just calls to talk; there's always something wrong….

"I heard that, Jean," he told me, and I jumped. "However, it would appear that Magneto and his Brotherhood are planning another attempt, near your next Senate speech, Jean."

I sat down on the loveseat across from where the Professor was with Scott and interlaced our fingers. "But that's not until the 28th."

Scott looked at me. "Actually, babe, that's next week. About that. Professor, I want to go with her. Moral support _and_ protection."

Naturally, I started complaining. "Scott, I can take care of myself!"

The Professor interrupted. "I think it's a rather good idea. Jean, it would do you good to have him with you in case your telepathy spikes again. In a large group like that, you could easily lose consciousness, and I don't want to take any chances."

"Fine," I sighed. "I'm going up to go to bed. Goodnight, Professor." /Don't stay up too late, babe. You know I can't sleep without you anymore,/ I "told" Scott with a smile.

"Jean?" The Professor paused me. "I'm glad you two are happy."

"Thanks, Professor," and I walked out with a larger smile on my face than before.

_Rogue(Marie)_

"Geez, someone is happy." I said, smiling myself at the sight of Jean's giant smile.

_Jean_

"Yeah, actually. Then again, I get to take Scott with me to my Senate thing next week, so _why_ wouldn't I be?" I glanced at my watch. "Marie, it's nearly midnight. You should get some sleep. I promise, I'll let you know if anything happens to Remy, okay? I have the medlab hooked up to an alarm in my room, but neither one of us is going to be any use to anyone if we don't get some sleep."

_Rogue_

I sighed, "Goddammit, men. I sure as hope they're not all like that." I turned and made my way back to my dorm, "Oh, Jean?"

The red head turned slightly, "Yeah?"

"Is it normal to be worried to the point where your hair's falling out?"

She laughed loudly, "Oh don't you worry, I've been worried to the point where I was _pulling_ my hair out."

I smiled slightly, "You know, I really appreciate this."

She turned, and put her pale hand on my shoulder, "Of course. That's what I'm here for right?"

"Yeah that and Scott."

**~Next Day~**

I tried I really did, but when I got up from my bed, my head spun, the same all-nighter hangover feeling flooding my body.

After running a brush through my hair and a slight touch up of make up, I decided to make my way to the medlab, to see the asshole I called my boyfriend that couldn't seem to understand the concept of careful.

_Jean_

I sighed as I dragged myself out of bed. "Jesus, What time is it?" I asked Scott, who was, sickeningly enough, already up.

"About five," he told me. "Want to try to go back to sleep?"

I let myself flop back on the bed. "Screw that. I can't sleep anymore, you know that." "Yeah," he admitted. "And I worry about you. I mean, has there been _one_ night that you haven't woken up because of a nightmare?"

"Dunno. I can't remember it. I'm just going to get up now, and mainline coffee. Med school all over again, don't ya know." I threw on a pair of black skinny jeans with the same pumps I'd worn yesterday and a black sweater. "I'm heading in to check on Remy, talk to you soon babe."

Scott kissed me lightly and smiled. "Don't work yourself too hard- I'll make sure you won't, too."

I walked into my medlab with a sigh, shrugging on my lab coat. When I noticed Marie curled up next to Remy, I smiled. _As much as she says she hates him, they really are great together…_ I didn't want to wake either of them up, so I just made sure Remy's vitals were okay before I left to go make food; I had every intention of making pancakes and wonderfully greasy sausage to go with my coffee.

_Rogue_

The scent the of pancakes was the one thing that woke me up. I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing awake at an ungodly hour like this?" Gambit teased, playing with a lock of my white streaked hair.

I glanced at the dull silver watch on my arm and groaned, "5:30?" I grimaced, "I would be sleeping like a baby if _someone_ didn't get in a car accident."

"You're never gunna let this go, are you, doll?"

I smiled flirtatiously and got up, "Nope. I'm going to go find some of those orgasmic smelling pancakes before my stomach gets so loud I go deaf."

~kitchen~

"So uh Jean, you uh got a lot of pancakes there." I grinned, opening my eyes bigger in an attempt to pull off the classic puppy dog eyes.

_Jean_

I laughed as I heard Marie. "Yeah, I kinda figured that you'd want food, so I made breakfast. One of my many talents as housewife, you know. I made sausage, too. And there's bacon in the fridge, so help yourself."

As an alarm went off, I completely abandoned breakfast. "Fuck," I muttered. "What the hell did he do?" I rushed off quickly, dashing to my work area- and _almost_ panicking when I noticed that one of Remy's deeper gashes had opened and he was pretty pale and bleeding fast.

I grabbed a new gauze pad and spoke loudly, my primary goal being to keep him conscious. "Remy, I need you to concentrate on my voice. Don't go to sleep, okay? I know I'm talking really loud, and I know you're feeling like you could sleep forever, but I need you to stay awake for Marie."

I took another deep breath before yelling telepathically for Scott and Marie to get in here, and do it fast.

_Rogue_

The plate shattered as it hit the floor, but I didn't get a chance to see the glass break into a million pieces. At a speed I could even beat Quicksilver, I ran to the medlad, ignoring the whispers and questioning glances from the students who were just waking up.

"What the fuck is going on?" I snapped, taking my normal place next to Remy, locking his fingers with mine.

"Lovely to you see you too, Cherie." Gambit attempted to laugh, but it turned into a pitiful cough.

Jean was rattling through some of her medical supplies, pulling out the needed tools, and frantically (nonbitchy) barking orders to Scott.

"Marie, I need you to keep him awake at _all_ costs." She told me without even turning around from what she was doing.

"Don't worry, doll, you've got no problem keeping me awake."

"How you can joke at a time like this I have no fucking clue."

"Just keeping the situation light, Cherie."

"That's the last thing you should be doing! You should be focusing on hanging on for dear life!"

"You know, you're face gets all red when you're mad like a 5 year old. Damn cutest thing I've ever seen."

Steaming (though I would never admit that I definitely never did, and never would, forget that line) I twirled around, "What's going on Jean?"

_Jean_

I kept sterilizing a bent needle as I spoke, "Somehow, genius over there reopened one of the deepest cuts, and I'm thinking I'm probably going to have to use stitches to keep the damned thing shut this time." I grabbed a local anesthetic and walked over to Remy. "Again, going to hurt like hell. I'll use this local anesthetic before I get started, but it still won't be comfortable. Scott, can you check the other bandages while I do this? Thanks, babe."

I noticed for some reason that he wasn't looking at the needle at all, but instead was calmly gazing at Marie. Jesus, that man has unshakeable calm. "There, done. Now, I mean it when I say hold still and take it easy, damn it, and this is why!"

Suddenly, the smoke alarm went off and the sprinkler system came on. "God damn it!" That was totally my fault- probably a burnt pancake. We all went outside, following protocol, and I noticed that most of Remy's cuts were nearly healed. Thank God.

_Rogue_

"If that was Logan's cigar I'm gunna shove it up his-"

"Hey," Gambit shushed me, "Pretty young ladies shouldn't use such dirty language." I rolled my eyes, but I was unable to control my smile.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Logan came over, with the same smug expression on his face.

I was about to give him a piece of my mind when Jean stepped in, "Just had a bit of an accident."

The love that spread over his face was unmistakable, "Oh hey Jean." He muttered, as he went from wolverine to a cowering kitten.

"Brr." A cold shiver shot up my spine, as I finally, and unfortunately, noticed the freezing cold air. My lame excuse for sweatpants, and paper thin sweater were no match for the cold.

A bit of, what was that, _concern_?- flashed onto Remy's face, "Here," he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around my shoulders, "This should warm you."

"Ack! Remy!" I flushed red, and tried to pull away without much, okay, any success.

"Jean really, I don't know why you married _him_." Logan nodded toward Scott, whose fury was obvious.

"Because, Logan, for the millionth time, there's a little thing called 'he's my husband and I'm in love with him, and I'm not leaving him'". Bam. Jean was a freaking boss at comebacks.

_Jean_

I talked with Scott after storming away from Logan. "God, have you ever noticed that our days are never quiet, uneventful, _or_ normal? I think when I ditched the pancakes, that may have been what set the alarm off. I just can't do anything right, can I," I sighed.

"Hey now," Scott said, "that's not true. Come here," and he wrapped me in a hug.

"Thanks," I smiled after we let go. "I needed that." I started to walk around and talk to the students and make sure everyone was okay- because panic and young mutants don't often collide without some disaster or other- when a million voices seemed to cram into my head at once. I gasped at the overwhelming sensation and collapsed, passing out because of the sheer intensity and my loss of control.

_Rogue_

"Oh my god!" I said for the millionth time that day, "Jean!" I frantically jumped up and dashed over to her, but, like normal, Scott was there almost instantly, cradling her in his arms saying loudly, "Jean! Jeanie! Jean, wake up! Can you hear me?"

_Jean_

When I started to wake up again, I was slightly aware of the pounding headache first, and that Scott was holding me second. "What did I do?"

He sighed. "Besides scare me to death? I don't know. You just passed out. I caught a really brief flash of pain before you fell, but that was it."

Jesus. "God, I'm sorry," I said as I stood up shakily. "Now I know why the Professor wants you to go with me next week, I guess." Cautiously, I walked over to Remy. "Alright, other than that one gash that we just took care of, it looks like it'll heal okay, so I'll let you out of the lab now. I'm sure you're getting sick of the smell of antiseptic."

I massaged my temples gently with my fingertips. Jesus, I had a hell of a headache. /Alright everybody, sorry about that. Go ahead and go back inside. I think that was my fault, don't worry about it. /

_Rogue_

"Does that mean I can get out of this damn chair?" He asked, rubbing his side, Jean nodded, and slowly, but surely, he pulled himself out.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I snapped, staring at into her green eyes, "Seriously, you just passed out, that's a pretty big deal!"

_Jean_

"Marie, it's really not that big of a deal. I've done worse, just ask Scott. It was just a little telepathy overload. I'm fine." Scott, apparently, agreed with Marie.

"Jean. You can hardly walk, I don't call that 'not a big deal'." He wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked back into the mansion. We sat down on the couch in the living room together, Scott still with his arms around me. One of the few times I really felt safe. When I couldn't fight the exhaustion anymore, I curled up into Scott's side and fell asleep.

_Rogue_

"Hey, Jean," I tapped the redhead's side, her green eyes opening automatically, "Wanna go to the hot tub with me? I'm in serious need of some girl time! I mean, Remy's great and all, but you can only take so much of men at once."

_Jean_

"Absolutely," I told her with a smile. Easily, I rearranged the molecules of my clothes to become a swimsuit, a brown and white polka-dotted haltertop tankini with matching shorts. "Shall we? I think…" Checking quickly and quietly, I nodded. "Yep, it's free. Though we totally would've kicked them out for this."

_Rogue_

I pulled at my classic all black one piece swimsuit, wrapping the towel around my pale figure, the cool air suddenly feeling three times colder. I made a dash to the hot tub and jumped in quickly, the warm water instantly changing me from freezing cold to boiling hot. Jean took a slower approach, inching herself in further every few seconds, taking her a good 3 minutes to be fully in the water. "So, how are you and Scott?" I asked, trying to make small talk. We continued to chat until an unexpected, not to mention slutty, interruption ruined our girl time.

"Hi guys!" The high-pitched voice of no one other than Emma Frost shot up. _Fuck, _I sneered, groaning inwardly. I sensed Jean tense, and didn't even have to guess what was running through her mind. "Well it looks like we've got a situation," I muttered.

_Jean_

"Oh, I'm going to kill that bitch," I hissed. "Can I _please_ kill her?" Marie shook her head, and stood between me and Emma.

"Hey, girls, what's up?" I heard Remy come outside, followed closely behind by Scott,

I clambered out of the hot tub easily and sighed when I realized I'd forgotten a towel. Damn. "Babe, your timing is impeccable. And you may have saved a life," I informed Scott.

"Really? That's interesting," he smiled as he held out a large beach towel and wrapped me up in it.

"Oh, God bless you. And it's warm!" I grinned

Scott looked at me and smiled. "Yeah, I threw it in a dryer before we came out. Want to head inside?"

/Gladly./ I noticed Marie and Gambit walking inside and smiled. /We totally just foiled Emma's endgame,/ I thought to Marie. /_And_ it was unintentional!/

_Rogue_

/Damn whore, did you see what she was wearing? She was better off coming in naked. I mean, she's such a slut, I don't think there's one guy here who hasn't seen her naked./ The two of us laughed, and Scott and Remy raised their eyebrows but said nothing more.

"You know, Jean," Scott beamed, "I'm really proud of you."

"Yeah? How come?"

"For once, I didn't have to hold you back to restrain you from killing Emma!" Jean rolled her eyes, but she smiled anyways.

"Hey," I chimed, a light bulb going off in my head, and a twisted grin now dominating my face.

"Oh, I know that smile," Remy smirked, putting his arm over my shoulder and pulling me closer. "Things are about to get a hell of a lot more interesting."

"Why don't we get back at Emma once and for all? That bitch seriously needs to be taught a lesson!" My grin was now wicked, evil thoughts flowing through my head, and a flash of excitement flowing over me. "And I can think of more than a few _ideas_ of what we could do."

_Jean_

I grinned as I briefly scanned her mind. /Oops, sorry! I should've asked first. For what it's worth, I _love your plan. Want to enlighten our lovely men?/_

"Now I'm curious, cherie. Care to explain?" Gambit's tone was curious and mischievous all at once.

"Go ahead, Marie," I nodded. "It's your plan, and I don't think I could do it justice.

_Rogue_

I smirked evilly, "Well, what's one of Emma's most prized and favorite things?"

"Her clothes? Or, lack of them?" Remy seemed to be catching on quickly.

I cackled, loving every second of this. "Close, but no. Her hair. What would happen if there was a "little" accident, and, well… let's just say something rather… unpleasant happened to it?"

~~AN: So, here's the first bit of it. Please review, we know it's a bit weird, but a lot of it was written at two in the morning. For once, it seems to have turned out decently, and we'd love to hear what you think! Seriously, we will take ANY suggestions you have!


End file.
